morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork In Love
| image = File:Mork & Mindy - Mork in Love - Robin Williams.jpg | caption = Mork "falls in love" with Dolly, a mannequin from the music store in "Mork in Love" in Season 1 (ep.#5). | season = 1 | episode = 5 | overall = 5 | code = 105 (1-5) | imdb = tt0789547 | airdate = October 5, 1978 | guests = None | writer = Lloyd Turner & Gordon Mitchell | director = Harvey Medlinsky | previous = "Mork Runs Away" | next = "Mork's Seduction" }} Mork in Love is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Mork and Mindy, also the fifth overall series episode. Co-written by Lloyd Turner and Gordon Mitchell, the episode, which was directed by Harvey Medlinsky, first aired on ABC-TV on October 5, 1978. Synopsis Mork falls in love with Dolly, a mannequin from the music store. Meanwhile, Fred plans on buying a luxury car to take to his class reunion. Plot summary When Mindy tells Mork that he has to experience love in order to understand the human experience, he takes her advice and falls head over heel for the lovely Dolly, oblivious to the fact that she's a mannequin. *'Note:' Mork and Mindy kiss for the first time. Trivia *Mork greets Mindy by saying, "Babalú," a word popularized by Desi Arnaz on "I Love Lucy." *Mork reveals that his spacesuit is a living organism. The writers seem to have forgotten this in later episodes. *Mork says he saw the movie "Here Comes the Fleet." From the title and description, he seems to be referring to the 1934 James Cagney film Here Comes the Navy. *Mindy's mother's name is revealed to be Elizabeth... by Cora, who's portrayed by Elizabeth Kerr. *When Mork breaks into a cheerleading routine, he says "F" followed by "U." This was one of their ways of sneaking risqué material past the network censors.Pioneers of Television: Remembering Robin Williams *Mork dances with Dolly to the famous tango "La cumparsita." He and Captain Nirvana would later dance to the same song in Mork vs. The Necrotons. Quotes *'Mindy:' Mork, you talk to your spacesuit? Mork: Of course. It spoke first, I'd be rude not to reply. *'Mindy:' How'd your observation of traffic go today? Mork: Oh, not very well. Why do they call it "rush hour" when nothing moves? *'Mindy:' Well Mork, if you wanna be an earthling, you're just gonna have to experience love. Mork: Oh. Ah! Does this love lead to mating? Mindy: Yes. Mork: Oh good, because I've been wanting to try that. When can we start? *'Cora:' Now, why do you need a car three blocks long when you only live a block-and-a-half away? *'Mork:' What seems to be the matter? Mindy: Oh, I'm just disappointed in the mail. Mork: Ah, then let me teach you something. You see, it's common throughout the universe for the female of the species to be disappointed in the male. The nimnul factor's omnipresent, and they can be such beasts sometimes. *'Mindy:' Mork, you can't love an inanimate object. Mork: Why not? You say you love your book. Mindy: That's different. Mork: And you said you loved Here Comes the Fleet. Mindy: That's different too! Mork: Isn't my love for Dolly different? Mindy: That's too different! Cast & Crew Written by Lloyd Turner & Gordon Mitchell Directed by Harvey Medlinsky Starring: *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Ralph James as Orson Gallery 1x04 Mork In Love 01.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 02.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 03.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 04.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 05.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 06.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 07.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 08.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 09.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 10.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 11.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 12.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 14.jpg 1x04 Mork In Love 15.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes